


Драббл по «Сиянию»: сцена с мартини, ещё одна версия

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Alcoholism, Don’t copy to another site, Drinking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Jack's soliloquy, Translation, Warning: Cursing, general degeneration of sanity, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, алкоголизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: «Оверлук» наблюдает, как Джек Торранс уходит в запой.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Драббл по «Сиянию»: сцена с мартини, ещё одна версия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shining Book Drabble: The Martini Scene Rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608444) by [afortuitousfluke (SAP)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAP/pseuds/afortuitousfluke). 



Стаканы, полные мартини, выстроились в ряд и ждали, рот Джека пересох и тут же наполнился слюной. На языке уже чувствовалась горечь и превосходный баланс джина и сухого вермута, в точности как нравилось Джеку. Тонкая струйка конденсата, сползавшая вниз, была похожа на слёзы счастья: его рады здесь видеть! У Джека защипало в глазах, и он широко улыбнулся.

А потом улыбка исчезла.

Ты же в чёртовой завязке, в сраной грёбаной завязке. Они прыгали вокруг тебя, чтобы ты бросил, говорили, что так будет лучше, говорили, что теперь ты сам хозяин своей судьбы. Действие или бездействие, правда, Джеки? Он слышал их, они болтали и смеялись за спиной. Он обернулся. Никого, абсолютно никого, сиденья и столики пусты, как обычно. Джек снова улыбнулся, крайне довольный собой: он тоже умел в такое играть.

Он посмотрел на стаканы мартини, которые терпеливо стояли там, где он их оставил. Он взял стакан, почувствовал его гладкую прохладу и осушил жадно, словно умирающий в пустыне.

— А неплохо, — сказал Джек Ллойду. — Совсем неплохо.

И расплылся в голливудской ухмылке.

— А всё этот чёртов ребёнок, — доверительно сообщил он Ллойду, — всё этот ребёнок, чёрт бы его побрал.

Позади снова засмеялись, он оглянулся и ощутил лёгкий стыд: за спиной никого не было. Он повернулся к Ллойду и с отчаянием загнанного человека выпил три шота подряд.

— Сразу ясно, кто какой человек, Ллойд. Ты человек, если ты что-то из себя представляешь, — он с пренебрежением махнул рукой. — А я облажался. И она нипочём меня не простит — а я ведь тоже люблю этого мелкого говнюка!

— Но я всегда, всегда останусь врагом, потому что однажды капельку ошибся, — Джек ударил кулаком по столу, и раздался гул, усиленный смехом, который Джек проигнорировал. Он вытянул из заднего кармана платок, вытер им губы и выкинул, и, засмеявшись, бахнул ещё четыре шота. Поехали!

Лицо ощутимо перекосило, Джек мельком поинтересовался, чьё же оно. Они постоянно хотят, чтобы ты бросил. Смех за спиной ударил по ушам, но позади никого не было. А когда он обернулся, исчез бар, исчезли напитки, будто и не было никогда, исчез Ллойд. Джек ухмыльнулся и проглотил три таблетки экседрина — то, что надо похмельным утром, если ты хорошенько нажрался.


End file.
